


Mentira piadosa

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando no puedes olvidar a la persona que amas, aun a sabiendas que es imposible consolidar tus sentimientos; a veces buscas refugio en otra, representando un teatro amoroso para sanar tus heridas.</p>
<p> Doloroso pesar es saberte conformista y usado por un corazón destrozado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentira piadosa

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado el 28/10/09 en Amor yaoi, re-editado el 04/03/12.
> 
> Segundo song fic y único NaruGaara; ni antes ni ahora tengo propiedad sobre Naruto, es de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción pertenece al ex-dúo "Sin Bandera" Mientes tan bien. Yo solo tengo potestad sobre éste fiasco de fic en un intento de volverlo presentable. Este songfic es el último que he escrito y el que más he cambiado, estructuralmente hablando, principalmente en el manejo de Gaara, si bien no me quedó perfecto, lo siento menos OOC que en su momento anterior. Salvo por el insensato pseudo-masoquismo que le agregué u_u
> 
> Espero se den su tiempo para dejarme un review, ustedes evalúan cómo me están saliendo estos intentos de salvación XD

Tras largos, repetidos y fallidos intentos de traer a Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha; el equipo Kakashi se vio obligado a desistir de la misión de rescate y la Hokage catalogó al Uchiha como “desertor permanente”, ilegalizando cualquier mandato que implique contacto con él. En un principio todos se negaron a aceptar la ley impuesta, pero lamentablemente, a la final desistieron con la cabeza baja, Naruto fue quien más tardó en aceptarlo, pero no le quedó más alternativa.

  Desde eso han pasado tres años y Naruto se vino a vivir a Suna, ya que sin un objetivo por el cual permanecer en el País del Fuego, optó por desconectarse de cualquier compromiso pasado. Aproveché la situación y con un gran esfuerzo le declaré mi amor…no recibí respuesta inmediata, ni siquiera un gesto, pero después de unos minutos, sin más, me besó. Nunca escuché de su boca una respuesta directa a mi petición pero interpreté ese beso como una correspondencia.

  Han pasado cinco meses desde aquello y ahora somos “amantes” formales, mis hermanos y Baki me felicitaron porque saben que la persona gracias a la cual me siento humano de nuevo, está a mi lado y yo les regalé una media sonrisa a todos en agradecimiento. A pesar del motivo de mi sonrisa y las felicitaciones, no creía tan fácilmente que fuera _amor correspondido y verdadero_ del que todos parecían ya convencidos.

 

**_Qué te quedarás conmigo una vida entera_ **

 Eso dices cuando nos preguntan cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos, y tu, me acomodas entre tus brazos, apretándome y diciendo “Para siempre” casi en juramento. Quisiera creerte…pero no siento sinceras tus palabras.

**_Qué contigo adiós invierno, sólo primavera_ **

 

\--Me separo de tu lado un momento y voy a caminar solo por la aldea, para despejar mis pensamientos.--

 

**_“Qué las olas son de magia y no de agua salada”_ **

 Me  mata la ironía al recordar todas tus palabras, que aunque sean mentiras, para mí son dictamen y me convencen de cualquier incoherencia que digas.

**_Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_**  
Me esfuerzo por creerte, cada vez que una fracción de recuerdo se cruza en tú mirada, y me aseguras que ya no piensas en _él._

**_Qué si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo_ **

**_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego_ **

  Me explico a mí mismo lo absorbente del primer amor, cómo me ciegan las emociones que daba por muertas. Pero no puedo evitarlo, sé que todas tus palabras de amor son mentiras, que me vendan más y más los ojos.

 

**_Yo me trago tus palabras tú juegas un juego_ **

  Un juego de adultos, ingenuos como tontos niños. El juego más cruel del que puedes ser partícipe es el de intentar olvidar a Sasuke conmigo cómo pieza de reemplazo.

**_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_ ** _._

  “Luego te amaré, primero déjame olvidar” no soy tonto cómo para no notar esos pensamientos entre líneas, pero soy iluso al aferrarme a ellos en la espera de que se hagan realidad. __  
  


**_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo_ **

**_Cuando dices “vida yo estaré contigo”, tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro._** Me duele cuando me dices que siempre estaremos juntos, me duele cuando me tomas de la mano; cómo si las falsas esperanzas y las masoquistas aspiraciones no me quemaran lo suficiente para evitar aferrarme a tu tacto.

 

**_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_ **

**_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro_ **

 Alguien me dijo una vez “una mentira repetida mil veces se vuelve una verdad” así que repítelo, repite que me hagas hasta que lo crea, hasta que te convenzas. Por favor, miénteme.

 

**_Mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando_ **

**_Mientes tan bien que he llagado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel_ **

 ¿En quién piensas cuando me tomas?  ¿Cuándo me besas? ¿Cuándo me abrazas? …más de una vez esas interrogantes se han reflejado en mis inexpresivos ojos, me respondes en susurros distraídos “En ti” ¿podrías decirlo más convincentemente? Es imposible negar el placer de tus caricias.

**_Y aunque todo es de papel_ **

Cómo un frágil origami, desdoblar una punta daña la figura, esa esquina intocable se llama “realidad”

****

**_Mientes tan bien…_ **

Me dejo caer en la mentira más hermosa que nunca llegará a ser cierta.

\--Regreso a mi oficina y te encuentro allí. Llevabas rato esperándome, considerando el tiempo que estuve fuera, lo puedo asegurar. Me ves y te acercas, me plantas un beso en los labios y me preguntas con un poco de preocupación donde estuve tanto tiempo, te respondo tranquilamente que estuve paseando por la aldea y patrullándola. Nos dirigimos a casa juntos al atardecer…nos vemos envueltos en una noche de pasión sin fin y, agotado por la actividad física te quedas profundamente dormido; aunque ya no tengo el shukaku y pueda dormir sin preocupación, me acostumbré a pasar las noches en vela por lo que te veo descansar. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza aquellas frases y palabras que mi mente formó esta tarde --

 

**_Y aunque todo es de papel… mientes lo sé_ **

La verdad duele, Yashamaru me lo demostró…entonces miénteme Naruto, para poder ser feliz a tu lado


End file.
